Padawan of the UnderWorld
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The full story from what I posted in my story, Random Crossovers with Chaotic. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, due to the lack of crossovers involving Star Wars and Chaotic, I decided to make this one a full story. I hope you all enjoy it. I really needed some time to think about how I was going to make the chapters longer and more entertaining, and I think I've got something. ROLL IT!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

"Chaor!" = Talking

" _Chaor!" = Thinking_

" **Chaor!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Jedi's Discovery!**_

* * *

On the roof of the Jedi Temple, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was laying on his back watching the stars. Misery was clear in his aura as he looked up at the many different stars and galaxies that filled the night sky.

"I thought I might find you up here, Ani." said a woman's voice.

Anakin looked to his side to see that it was Senator Padmé Amidala, otherwise known as Padmé Skywalker, who had come up to check on Anakin. The two of them had been married in secret since the beginning of the Clone Wars with C-3PO and R2-D2 having acted as witnesses, so they had a strong mental and emotional bond.

Anakin wrapped an arm around his wife as she layed down next to him, but she could still tell that the poor Jedi was in great emotional distress. And she didn't need to be Force Sensitive to know why he was so upset.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Padmé asked.

Anakin screwed his eyes shut to try and keep his tears from falling. His voice cracked a little bit as he answered.

"Yeah… I still miss her a lot, Padmé."

You see, the person in question that Anakin misses so much is his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She had been expelled from the Jedi Order for a crime she didn't commit, and was nearly killed as a result of her so-called "trial". Barriss vouched for her innocence, and was even willing to take the fall for her best friend by taking all of the blame herself.

However, it was Ventress, surprisingly, who revealed the true culprit to be Admiral Tarkin, who framed Ahsoka for the bombing of the temple. But by the time they arrested Tarkin, the damage was done, and Ahsoka was on the run from the Jedi Order. Not that Anakin or the clones of the 501st blamed her for running away. Anakin had searched for her, but has so far turned up empty in his searches.

He was plenty worried about the teenage Togruta, and for a good reason. Ahsoka didn't know how to fully take care of herself yet. And Anakin saw her as his own daughter in all but blood, out there somewhere. She was probably lost, and cold, and no doubt hungry. It saddened Anakin just thinking about it.

Padmé hated seeing her husband so sad, and leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest. Like Anakin, she too thought of Ahsoka as her own child, and wanted her to come home.

"Don't worry, Ani. One way or another, we'll find her! I promise." Padmé reassured.

As much as Anakin wanted to believe his wife's words, he was finding it hard to do so. Every minute Ahsoka was missing was another increase in how much he worried for her safety. He decided to resume his search for Ahsoka in the morning, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day*****_

* * *

Anakin had just ported to Chaotic with his wife in tow. He figured that Ahsoka's mental avatar might know where the real Ahsoka is, and they'd be able to help her. However, there were a lot of players there today, so it was gonna be tough to find her in this swamp of people. And worst of all, Ahsoka never told anyone what her Chaotic Codename was! That just made things even more difficult!

"How are we gonna find Snips in THIS big of a crowd?!" Anakin asked tiredly.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night which was testified by the huge bags under his eyes. And Padmé wasn't looking too good either. However, she did still look determined to find Ahsoka, and bring her back safe and sound.

"We should split up. You keep looking here. I'll go to Kiru City and ask Maxxor if he's seen her anywhere in the OverWorld."

The Jedi Knight nodded in agreement, and went to check out the Dromes to see if Ahsoka might be in a battle while his wife quickly made her way to the Transport Center. Having connections with the OverWorld leader and his inner circle did tend to have its advantages, that's for sure.

As he walked through the areas of the other Dromes, Anakin began to scope out any creatures that might resemble what Ahsoka might use in the game. That was when Anakin noticed some of his fellow Jedi watching a match in the Crellen Drome. This group involved his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Jedi Councillors Mace Windu and Shaak Ti.

"What's going on over here to have you guys so hooked on the match?" Anakin asked as he walked over to them. "Is someone fighting a Codemaster, or something?"

"You might as well see for yourself, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "We've only seen the beginning of what might be the last battle in this match, so we don't know who this new player is."

Curious about what his master was talking about, Anakin looked at the viewing screen. He saw that this player called WildFire was definitely going to have a flawless victory, as proven by the fact that their team still had all six creatures. These creatures included Borth-Majar, Kopond, H'earring, Toxis, Chaor, and Skithia, whereas her enemy, Klayotic, only has Barrath Beyond left in his team.

"I must admit, whoever this WildFire player is, they're very skilled in combat." Obi-Wan said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this player is probably better than all of us combined." Mace Windu added.

"I'll say! Klayotic's down to his last creature while WildFire hasn't lost so much as one creature." Anakin said in amazement.

He was a fairly skilled OverWorld player, but even he's never had a flawless victory like this one before. Even he had trouble fighting against a dainty little Deenha when he first transformed into Maxxor. But he wasn't going to dwell on this, as he wanted to closely watch the fight and find out the outcome.

And watch the match closely, the Jedi did. Barrath Beyond was launching several Ember Swarm attacks at Borth-Majar, but WildFire wasn't going to let that beat them. WildFire as Borth-Majar activated their Battlegear, an Aqua Shield, and blocked all of Barrath's attacks. While Majar fended off the attacks, Borth took the time to analyze the quickest way to win.

Using some of his synergy, the small, green, intelligent imp creature shot a green beam from his finger. When it hit a stalactite, he grinned and looked down to his larger, stony "brother".

"Ready?" Borth asked.

"Ready!" Majar replied.

Gathering golden power into his hands, Borth placed them on the top of Majar's head, causing them both to gain access to their full power. With their target in sight, they moved and spoke in unison to launch their attack.

 **"Power Pulse!"**

Borth-Majar launched his attack right at the Stalactite on the ceiling right above where Barrath Beyond was standing. However, it was a very thick one, so the attack bounced off and ricocheted off of several smaller stalactites. These ones fell, and surrounded the cybernetic UnderWorld creature in a stony prison that kept him from moving very far. But he just thought that the attack was a dud.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Barrath mocked.

"Oh, did I?" Borth-Majar asked.

The siamese twin creature looked up to see that the structural integrity of that one Stalactite that they hit had weakened significantly. So they decided to end this match with a nice bit of humor.

 **"Mirthquake!"**

Borth-Majar launched a powerful soundwave from his laugh that caused the huge Stalactite to fall from its perch. Barrath Beyond was unable to dodge as he had nowhere to run. The sharp rock landed on him, and like that, he was code!

 **"The winner is...WildFire."**

On the outside, everyone cheered for such a flawless victory as Borth-Majar turned back into the Chaotic player known as WildFire. But as he did, Anakin's eyes bugged out, Obi-Wan jaw dropped, Mace gasped, and Shaak Ti did an epic spit take from the vanilla milkshake she had been drinking.

It was a certain ex padawan that has been run from the temple for quite some time now. Like Shaak Ti, this girl was a member of an alien species called the Togruta. However, her horns were short for a member of her species, and her skin was more of an orange hue. And she looked to be about sixteen years old. The girl had pumped her fist in the air as she silently celebrated her victory.

"Ahsoka/Snips?!" the Jedi asked in shock.

The Togruta girl walked out of the Drome and went right past the group of Jedi. She was planning on meeting up with one Jedi who was like a grandfather to her, along with a few friends of hers. She wanted to celebrate while she could, now that the others on the Jedi Order knew where she was.

But the others weren't going to give up so easily. So they followed her to the Chaotic Pub with only one thing on their minds. Finding out exactly why she had stayed here all this time, and how she managed to avoid detection for so long.

That, and in Shaak Ti's case, to get another milkshake. She spilled hers in her shock.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile; Kiru City*****_

* * *

"...So you see, Maxxor, this is why I need your assistance in finding Ahsoka. Please, tell me, will you help?"

Padmé had just finished explaining Ahsoka's situation to the OverWorld leader, and was now awaiting his answer. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Maxxor is definitely pissed off at most of the Jedi Order. However, he made a mental note to reward Padmé, Anakin, and this Barriss Offee with an Ultra Rare scan for standing up for Ahsoka and proving her innocence.

Maxxor himself had met the young Togruta a few times when she went to the OverWorld Library to study with Raznus. And even though the girl was allied with the UnderWorld, she had become something akin to a little sister to Maxxor. Perhaps it was her snippy personality that made this possible.

But for now, he knew that he had to inform Padmé about Ahsoka's location on Earth. He knew that even though the child's mental avatar may be in tip top shape, her physical body was most likely on the verge of death.

"Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, senator Amidala. I will help you find the lost Padawan." Maxxor replied.

"Really?!" Padmé asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course! But you might not have much time!" Maxxor warned. "She's alone on the Togruta home planet, Shili, and has no survival skills that will work there! Hurry and relay this information to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Barriss Offee!"

With a new sense of determination filling her heart, Padmé got up and took out her Scanner. She had to port back to Chaotic and get Anakin and Barriss so they could save Ahsoka!

"I won't let you down, Maxxor!" Padmé declared.

She pushed the button on her Scanner, and ported back to Chaotic with her mission fresh in her mind. Maxxor looked out the window of his office with a look of dread on his face.

"I pray that you find her in time, senator." Maxxor said to himself. "I fear that dark times are on the rise. For both Perim, and your world."

Maxxor sat back at his desk, and got back to the mundane task known as paperwork. Fortunately, there was never a lot of it unless there was a big emergency. But he soon realized that they were going to need more help than before. So he started writing a letter for Raznus to deliver to Illexia the Danian Queen. It was time for an alliance between the Danian Hive, and the OverWorld.

But the question is… will they even want peace between the two tribes?

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter, and I hope to please you guys with more chapters to come! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. Hero of Equestria is next to be updated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that some people actually like this story! And I'd like to thank legoryan4579 for giving me such a good idea of what to do in regards to the search for Ahsoka! Here, have a jar of cyber cookies.**_

 _ ***hands legoryan4579 the aforementioned item***_

 _ **And now, we get to see exactly what Ahsoka has been doing in Chaotic since she left the Temple. ROLL IT!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Chaotic, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!**_

* * *

"Chaor the Fierce!" = Talking

" _Chaor the Fierce!" = Thinking_

" **Chaor the Fierce!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Search Begins: Scan Quest in Perim!**_

* * *

Anakin and his fellow Jedi were following Ahsoka as she made her way to a table and placed an order for one of the service Droids. But as our group of Jedi made their way to where the young Togruta was sitting, they stopped in their tracks at who sat down with her.

It was Dooku! And he was actually smiling at Ahsoka and for once NOT trying to kill her! In fact, Dooku seemed to have an almost grandfatherly look on his face. Which is quite strange, considering that he's a Sith. He also, for some reason or another, didn't have his Sith Lightsaber on him.

In his hand was a yellow Mipedian Scanner. Seems like he at least is into the game, and wasn't hostile in this world. But they still remained on their guard as they used the Force to listen in on their conversation.

"...The way you made Klay dance like a Russian off of a cliff and code himself when he was Krekk using the Unsanity attack was hilarious! Absolutely hilarious!" Dooku laughed.

"Yeah! I swear his one eye bugged out so bad!" Ahsoka replied with a giggle. "And with how cowardly Krekk is, I'm not surprised that Klay forgot to flap."

From his spot, Anakin had to stifle a laugh. The fact that Klay was THAT much of a coward that he forgot to flap was kinda funny. However, he had to focus on finding out where Ahsoka is in the real world. So he continued to listen in on her conversation with Dooku so that he could find any useful information.

"...So, I hear you got a new Battlegear scan when you visited Prince Mudeenu in the Mipedian Desert. What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Dooku smirked at his accomplishment, as this scan was very rare and hard to come across. He turned on his Scanner, and was about to show it to Ahsoka, when their order arrived.

"Here you are, miss. One large pizza with everything on it, and two medium diet sodas." The droid said as it placed the items on their table.

"Thank you."

Anakin was intrigued by this new scan that Ahsoka mentioned, and went to go talk to her about it. However, he was stopped from doing that when he was pulled to the side. He looked over to see that Padmé was dragging him over to a table where to his surprise, Rex, Barriss, and Plo-Koon were sitting.

"Padmé, what's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I spoke to Maxxor! He knows where Ahsoka is, and he knows that we don't have much time left!" Padmé replied urgently.

This got the attention of the three Jedi and one Clone Trooper.

"Well, where is the commander?" Rex asked.

Padmé gained a look of despair and urgency as she relayed the information to the others.

"She's on Shili, her home planet. But her situation is far from good. She's in terrible condition and needs our help right away!" Padmé explained.

"Then we'd better port back to Coruscant so that we can help her! Come on, gang!" Anakin commanded as he ported out.

The others ported out not long afterwards, knowing that time was not on their side. However, Obi-Wan and the others had been foolish enough to try and talk to the young Togruta. Apparently, she still hasn't forgiven them for their actions in regard to that trial, and immediately stormed off to the Transport Center.

"Where do you think you're going, Padawan Tano?" Mace asked.

"On a scan quest! You and I have a two on two match in the Beta Drome in two hours, so I need to scan some new creatures!" Ahsoka said in anger.

She pressed a button on her Scanner after choosing a location, and ported to said location. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti glared at Mace for his rash choice of words, knowing that this had just become a heck of a lot harder.

"What?" Mace asked in confusion.

Shaak Ti didn't answer. She merely made her way to the Transport Center, and readied her brown Danian Scanner.

"And where are you off to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going to follow Ahsoka. I caught a glimpse of the location she was headed to, and have a scan of it. I'll try to talk to her and see if I can't convince her to return to the temple." Shaak Ti explained.

And with that, she selected the location and ported to Perim. But Mace was still in shock over the fact that he had pretty much been challenged to a match by Ahsoka like that. There wasn't any time to even say no.

"What's her problem?!" Mace asked.

* * *

 _ **Padawan of the UnderWorld Quiz**_

 _ **Which of these creatures can cast Notes of Neverwhere Mugic? Is it…**_

 _ **A. Intress**_

 _ **B. Iflar the Crown Prince**_

 _ **C. Takinom**_

 _ **D. Lore Ancestral Caller**_

 _ **The answer, in the next chapter. And send in some scan ideas, because whoever gets the answer right will have their scan idea be what Ahsoka scans in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Padawan of the UnderWorld Quiz: Answer***_

 _ **Notes of Neverwhere is a Mipedian Mugic, so it can only be cast by… Iflar the Crown Prince! Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **Scan Quest!**_

* * *

Shaak Ti had just ported to where she knew that Ahsoka would most likely be. Surprisingly, it was the Mipedim Oasis that the youngling of her species had ported to. Which was odd considering that Ahsoka is an UnderWorld player. Then again, it wasn't uncommon for players who specialized in one tribe to have creatures from the other tribes in their decks.

Fortunately for Shaak Ti, she's friends with many of the Mipedians. Even those that normally despise humans or anything that wasn't from Perim. As she walked through the oasis, the Togruta woman greeted her many Mipedian friends and asked them if they'd seen any trace of Ahsoka.

So far, she'd asked Zhade, Siado, Tianne, and even Prince Mudeenu, but none of them knew where Ahsoka was currently at! This greatly worried the elder Togruta. She knew that Ahsoka wouldn't last long on her own, and she should know. Togruta as a whole are a highly social creature and like to live in groups. She could only imagine how miserable Ahsoka was feeling all this time.

"If no one around here knows where she is, then who else could I possibly ask?" Shaak Ti asked herself.

She didn't really know any other Mipedians that she was in good terms with that might be willing to help her, so she had to turn to the one Mipedian that might know something. Crown Prince Iflar. She just hoped that he was in a listening mood today.

" _I truly hope that Senator Amidala and company are having better luck than I am in finding her."_

And having better luck, they most certainly weren't.

* * *

 _ *****On Shili (Real World)*****_

* * *

Padmé and the small search party she brought with her had just gotten caught up in a sandstorm while searching for Ahsoka. They managed to pinpoint her general location thanks to Anakin's bond with her through the use of the Force, but they could barely see where they were going right now.

"Anakin, how much farther?" Padmé asked.

"About a mile still." Anakin replied. "But her Force signature feels disturbed somehow. I'm not sure how much longer Snips will last at this rate!"

Padmé knew that her husband was right about that. They needed to find Ahsoka and get her medical help before things got worse! From what Maxxor told her, Ahsoka is barely clinging to life by a thread. So they'd need to double their efforts to find her. If not, then it may already be too late for the young Togruta.

"Senator! I see something up ahead!" Rex informed.

"It must be Ahsoka! I can sense her Force signature from within that shack!" Barriss added.

Knowing that there wasn't much time left, our search and rescue team quickened their pace. They knew that Ahsoka was going to need help, but would she even want their help?

* * *

 _ *****Mipedim Oasis*****_

* * *

Shaak Ti had managed to get an audience with Iflar, and was currently being escorted to the throne room by high Muge Enre-Hep, and Mipedian Elementalist Uro. Though why he is an Elementalist when he can't even use Elemental Powers is beyond Shaak's comprehension.

"Before you enter, I feel that we should warn you, Prince Iflar already has a guest in his presence. So please be mindful of her." Enre-Hep explained.

"Yes, a young Togrutan female much like yourself. Although, her lekku are smaller than what they should be at her current age." Uro added. "And we could instantly tell that she is formerly of the Jedi Order."

That caught Shaak's attention. She knew of only one female Togruta who was once a Jedi, so her suspicions were probably correct. But she just kept quiet as the doors to the throne room were opened. She stepped inside, and was instantly greeted with a peculiar sight.

Ahsoka was sitting across from Iflar, engaged in what must be a very intense game of shogi. And from what she could see on Ahsoka's Scanner screen, she'd just scored a scan of the Mipedian crown prince.

"Let me see here… pawn to queen three. Check." Iflar said as he made his move.

"Nice try, Iflar, but…" Ahsoka moved her Knight and trapped Iflar's king piece. "Checkmate! I win!"

"Uhh, what is going on here?" Shaak asked, making herself known.

Ahsoka and Iflar looked up from their game, and saw the Jedi Master looking very confused. Not that they blamed her. After all, it is pretty strange to see a Chaotic player playing chess with a creature. Let alone royalty. But Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out why Shaak was here in the first place. A scan quest, perhaps?

"Master Shaak, why are you here? Are you looking for new scans?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you, Ahsoka. I'd like to speak to you about what Master Windu so callously ordered you to do." Shaak explained.

"UGH! Why can't you people get it through your heads?! I'm not a Jedi anymore!" Ahsoka exclaimed, flailing her arms for emphasis.

Shaak put her hands up in defense.

"Settle down, child, I'm on your side! Master Windu attempting to order you back to the temple was a very low blow on his part. But I just want you to know that no matter what choices you make in life, there will always be people who love and support you. All I ask is that you never forget that."

Ahsoka contemplated her elder's words. She thought back to all of those who held a special place in her heart. All of those who had become like family to her. Anakin, Padmé, Rex, Barriss, Plo-Koon, Obi-Wan, even Dooku and Ventress! All of them had become members of her surrogate family in some way or another!

Anakin and Padmé were like the mom and dad she never knew, Plo-Koon was like the calm and collected yet kindly uncle she never had, Rex and Obi-Wan had become something like older brothers to her, and Dooku was something akin to a strict yet kind grandfather figure. Ventress and Barriss were like sisters to her. One she could stand more than the other.

Ahsoka smiled a bit as a few tears began to leak from her eyes. She knew that having attachments in the Jedi Order was not allowed, but now she could truly grieve about what she'd lost. It's like the old saying goes, you never know what you have until it's gone.

She just hoped that if Anakin and the others found her in the real world, they would find it in their hearts to forgive her for her actions.

* * *

 _ **Well, I cannot tell a lie, that's all we have for now. But next chapter, we'll see just how bad the condition of Ahsoka really is. Now, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter of Ahsoka Sings. And if anyone has ideas for potential scans for Ahsoka, feel free to let me know in the reviews! It can be a Battlegear, a location, a Mugic, or a creature.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long, but I've finally got this ready for you. Hope you're ready to see Ahsoka fight against Mace Windu in a Drome match, because this is gonna be a good one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **WildFire vs. MedievalMace Part 1**_

* * *

After getting a few extra scans during their time in the Mipedim Oasis, Ahsoka and Shaak ported back to Chaotic where the younger Togruta began to formulate a strategy to use against Mace Windu. She had decided to use a couple of Mipedians in this match, and go with her best Battlegear. She also had a few new Mugic to use against her enemy; courtesy of Tianne.

As Ahsoka made her way to the Beta Drome for her match, Shaak sat down with Dooku and Ventress to watch the match. This puzzled Obi-Wan, but he didn't question it. He just decided to focus on the match.

Back in the Drome, Ahsoka and Mace had docked their Scanners, and were now waiting to begin.

" **MedievalMace, you have been challenged by WildFire to a Two on Two match. Ready your decks, and may the better player win."**

"Your confidence is admirable, Padawan. Your oversized ego is not." Mace said.

Ahsoka merely laughed at such a stupid proclamation. Being an UnderWorld player gave her a generous dose of pride in her abilities as a player, so she decided to flaunt them a bit.

"Too bad for you, you're a weakling, Windu. Today marks the end of your winning streak!" Ahsoka declared.

" _Hmm, I have an idea of what Padawan Tano might use, so I'd better go all out this time."_ Mace thought to himself.

He watched as Ahsoka skimmed through her scans, and thought of her attitude as arrogant.

" _Look at her; she thinks she's already won. But I'm ready for her. Let's see, for creatures I'll use Blügon and Xaerv. For Battlegear, I'll equip Blügon with a Liquilizer, and this Torwegg will boost Xaerv's air attacks. For Mugic, I'll use a Song if Rejuvenation for healing purposes. And the Song of Stasis will keep her from attacking long enough for me to code her quicker. And I'll use my ten best locations to keep her off her game."_ Mace thought to himself.

" _Hah! Windu probably thinks I spent all of my time scanning UnderWorlders. Well surprise, surprise. I've got tons of new Mipedian scans to use against this sleemo! I've got a ton of great scans, but I think I'll use Iflar and Tianne to win this one. These guys will need good Battlegear, so I'll give Iflar the Flux Bauble. And for Tianne; the Ring of Na'arin. Now, I need Mugic. The Melody of Mirage has never let me down before. And I'd better use the Refrain of Denial in case he has a tough Mugic."_ Ahsoka thought.

She then chose her ten locations, and was ready to fight.

" **Players, lock your decks."**

They did as instructed, and Mace was quite surprised by the choices that were made here today.

"You're using Mipedians? I thought that you're an UnderWorld player." Mace said in surprise.

"I am. But I decided to mix it up a bit." Ahsoka replied.

" **WildFire, you have the most wins. You will be the attacker. Activate your Location Randomizer."**

Ahsoka spun the dial, and was pleasantly surprised by the location that was chosen.

" **Sha-Kree Flats. Choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

Ahsoka wasted no time in doing so.

"Tianne attacks Blügon!"

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for now. But next chapter, we'll see what state Ahsoka's physical body is in. See you next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Chaotic!*****_

* * *

 _ **Found**_

* * *

Back on Shili, Anakin and company were finally at the shack that they found. It was old and worn down, but looked to still be structurally sound. And from within its wooden confines, Anakin could feel his apprentice's Force Signature getting weaker by the second.

"Rex, guard the entrance. Make sure that none of the native wildlife comes anywhere near here." Anakin ordered.

"Yessir!" Rex replied.

While Rex kept watch for any sort of predators that may be on the prowl, Anakin was having Barriss look in through the windows to try and see if Ahsoka was in there. As for Anakin, he was knocking on the door at random intervals to try and see if his wayward Padawan would answer on her own.

So far, she was doing nothing of the sort. And the search party was beginning to worry even more than before. Finally, after what seemed like hours - but was really only three minutes - Barriss had something to report.

" **Master Skywalker, I've found Ahsoka! She's on the ground, and she's bleeding badly!"**

Anakin needed no further incentive, and used the Force to break the door off its hinges. Everyone rushed in to where Barriss saw Ahsoka, and gasped at the sight that they'd seen.

Ahsoka was on the ground on her back, bleeding profusely from what looked like deep gashes in her side. Her eyes were scrunched up tightly as she whimpered in pain. Anakin and Barriss could feel her life force draining out of her with the blood, and waisted no time in rushing to heal her.

"Ahsoka! Snips, can you hear me!?" Anakin asked frantically.

The young Togruta had barely managed to open one of her eyes due to the pain, but seemed to brighten up when she saw who it was.

"Master… AGH!"

Even speaking seemed to be too painful for Ahsoka to do. And her body tensing up every time she felt a jolt of pain was making it difficult for Barriss to heal her friend's wounds.

"Please, try to stay still, Ahsoka. I need to heal your injuries and remove the venom that is slowly coursing through your veins." Barriss said.

Ahsoka managed to nod, and tried to relax. One thing was certain, this was going to be a very long and possibly painful healing process.

* * *

 _ **AGH, THE LENGTH OF THESE CHAPTERS I'VE BEEN POSTING IS PATHETIC! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put this story on a temporary hiatus until I can get my mojo flowing again. But if anyone wants to help me with making the chapters longer in the future, I'm more than open to suggestions.**_

* * *

 _ **Next updates on my list:**_

 _ **Wrath of the Assimilated**_

 _ **Night Shadow Army**_

 _ **Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga**_


End file.
